


This is the way we celebrate: not with a bang but with a snore

by china_shop



Category: Fandom RPF
Genre: Crack, Fic, Gen, Llamas, Mary Sue, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sage and I stagger down the B Deck looking for you. We're both wiped from three weeks of modding the hell out of DS Match, and Sage looks like I feel -- like she could use a drink, some cheesecake, another drink, a nap, and then maybe a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the way we celebrate: not with a bang but with a snore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts), [sageness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/gifts).



Sage and I stagger down the B Deck looking for you. We're both wiped from three weeks of modding the hell out of DS Match, and Sage looks like I feel -- like she could use a drink, some cheesecake, another drink, a nap, and then maybe a drink.

We pause by a lifeboat and look out at the gorgeous deep blue of the ocean, with little white ruffles on the tops of the waves and half a dozen seagulls hanging in the air waiting for the galley to throw out its scraps for the morning. There's a slight scuffling noise behind us, and Sage nudges me and points discreetly.

In a niche behind the lifeboat, Tyler King's pressing Gray Wellman against the wall with his body, and kissing him fiercely. For a second, I'm not sure if Gray's into it or not, but then his arms slide around Tyler and pull him even closer. Tyler lifts up on his toes just a little, and then down again, his ass and legs flexing as he grinds forward, and I hope like hell that Albuquerque doesn't choose this moment to make an appearance because, wow.

I feel dizzy. I realise I've stopped breathing. I try to start again and choke.

From an open door just down the deck, Fraser and Dief and Ray tumble out, laughing and barking and saying, "Really, Ray, I don't think--"

Tyler and Gray don't seem to notice, but Sage and I both go bright red, embarrassed at being caught perving so blatantly. Plus I'm still kinda choking.

"You okay there?" asks Ray, coming over. He looked tanned and relaxed, and he smells amazing. I momentarily wish I didn't look like a dying red-faced maroon, but the struggle for air pushes that from my mind.

"Heimlich?" Ray asks Fraser.

Fraser tilts his head and assesses me. "A pat on the back will suffice, I think," he says, and proceeds to whallop me heartily until I push him away.

"Thanks," I wheeze. "Thanks, I. Man." I glance over Fraser's shoulder, but Gray and Tyler have gone. Maybe they were just a hallucination anyway, a projected hologram from the freaky vehicle deck. Either way, they made a damned pretty picture.

"All right now?" Fraser asks.

I nod. "I'm fine. We should--" I wave towards the bow of the ship, and Sage nods.

"We're looking for mergatrude," she says.

"The blonde lady with the llama? I saw her by the pool before," says Ray, and adds, to Dief, "No, you are not in love with the llama. Wolves do not hook up with camelids, okay? That's perverted and wrong."

Dief whines, then stands up and barks.

"Oh, okay. Okay. Friends, you can do," Ray allows. "Friends is buddies."

"Never a truer word, Ray," says Fraser. "I believe you promised me tea."

"That I did, my friend." Ray claps him on the shoulder. "More tea than the Queen of Sheba." He raises a hand to us. "See you around and about."

We nod and watch them leave.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to this place," says Sage, and I look at her properly, and only then realise how pale she is, how quiet she was during that whole exchange.

"You need a drink," I diagnose. "Alcohol helps." We make our way to the pool and YES! There you are!

You're dozing in a chaise lounge with Albuquerque folded up on the deck near your feet. Beside you are two empty, incredibly comfortable-looking seats, and a dessert trolley that makes me feel replete just looking at it. I flop into the chair next to you, and poke you with my foot. "We found you!"

Your eyes flicker open, and you smile at Sage and me. "Hey! I was wondering where you guys had got to. Turnbull's been working overtime making you cakes and stuff."

"We were modding," I explain. "Back now. What's been going on?"

"Hmm." You hand us a bottle of sunscreen each. "Not much. Well, Callum and Hugh have been inventing a new game, kind of like hockey but in the pool. It seems to involve a lot of groping and kissing and splashing each other." You shake your head. "I haven't figured out the rules, yet. I don't know if _they've_ figured out the rules, yet. But they seem to be enjoying it anyway."

"And I missed it!?" I pout, rubbing lotion into my bare arms, and dabbing it on my nose. "Suck! Anything else?"

"Turnbull made out with Mark Smithbauer last night." There's a wicked gleam in your eye when you say this, but I stay nonchalant and nod.

"I can see that." And I kind of can, but only because of [that fic you linked me to some months back](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cmshaw/84855.html). I'm still skirting the edges of the whole Turnbull slash thang.

"I haven't seen much of Fraser and Ray," you say thoughtfully.

"We just saw them," says Sage, sleepily. "They were on a tea mission. Dief has a friend-crush on Albuquerque."

You nod and eye her concernedly. "Are you okay? Shall I ring for drinks?"

But Sage and I both slip sideways into our respective naps before we can even answer you. As I'm dropping off, with the warm sun beating down on me and good friends close by, and nothing I need to do for hours, or even days, I make a mental note to thank you for the sunscreen. I sleep, and dream of lemon meringue pie.


End file.
